Rina Nohara
'' ''Rina Nohara is a character from the fanfiction Of It All Trilogy by Kumoriko. Rina Nohara makes her first appearance in Book One: The Love Of It All.'' '' Rina Nohara (野原りん, Nohara Rina) was a chunin of Konohagakure, member of Team Minato, and the love interest of Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. Background On the day of their entrance into the Academy, Rina with Rin witness Obito Uchiha arrive when the ceremony ended, leaving him upset and bullied with jeers from his classmates, namely Kakashi. Rina unlike the others pulled Obito to the side and gave him his envelope and praised to watch his dream come true. During the academy and long after Rina would keep cheering Obito on much to the dismay of Kakashi who also held affections for her. Though Kakashi and Rina butt heads while they were in the academy, they still were good friends as he invited her out for dango for the celebration, and she congratulated him on passing the academy within the year they joined. Following the academy Rina joined Team Minato under the guidance of Minato Namikaze with her sister Rin Nohara,Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake making them the first ever four man squad. It was Rina's idea to use teamwork for the bell test that they were able to pass. During most of their Team training Kushina Uzumaki would stop by with lunch which Rina looked forward to the most. During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped leaving a panicked Rina behind. Kakashi wanted to leave her but with a punch from Obito and a slap from Rina they left to go save her with Kakashi as well. Even though they managed to rescue Rin, Obito was crushed by a cave-in from pushing Kakashi out of the way. Before Obito died however, he asked Rina to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's damaged left eye. Unable to preform the surgery do to turmoil of losing one her best friends, she was put on guard while Rin did the procedure instead. Unaware that during the procedure Obito finally confessed to Rin and Kakashi that he loved Rina and made Kakashi and Rin to promise to protect Rina since he loved her. After it was done, Rin, Rina, and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continue the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge. Several months later Rina would push Rin out of the way and become kidnapped by Madara Uchiha under the guise of Kiri-nin, and have Isobu sealed within her. Rina also would become branded with the Forbidden Individual Curse Tag and make her become a time bomb to go off once she entered Konohagakure. Eventually Rina was rescued by Rin and Kakashi. To keep up the real reason why Rina was made the jinchuriki, Kiri-nin chased after them. Rina coming to realize what they've done to her, begged Kakashi and Rin to kill her, so the village could stay safe. Kakashi and Rin both refused stating they promised Obito they would protect her. Rina decided to protect the village and chose to commit suicide rather then risk the destruction of Konohagakure or its safety, by intercepting Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself and dying before her sister and Kakashi who loved her with the three of them unaware of Obito witnessing her death. Rina used the last of her breath to whisper sorry before she died, with her death leaving the enemy ninja stunned while Obito, Rin, and Kakashi were horrified. Personality Rina was a sweet, kind, caring, and friendly girl who cared not only deeply for her comrades but for her village as well. Rina much like Rin was a peacemaker between Kakashi and Obito's spats. Rina was quite a wise and intelligent child for being able to learn medical ninjutsu and preform it so well at a young age. Rina was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril and it took both Kakashi and Rin to pull her away. While Obito and Kakashi both had romantic feelings for her, Rina did not share them, instead having romantic feelings for Maito Gai who was her boyfriend. Nevertheless, Rina cared very deeply for Obito and Kakashi both. Rina was willing to always help them both by treating their wounds and giving them moral support. She was one of the first people to acknowledge Obito as a person and ninja, confident that Obito would indeed become Hokage. While after Obito's presumed death she nursed Kakashi back to to health. Rina was very also dedicated to her village and willingly sacrificed her life to protect it rather than risk planning a part in its potential destruction. Appearance Rina was a young girl of average height. She had straight light hazel hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and light blue eyes. When she was a child in the Academy, her hair was long, hanging to nearly the top of her shoulders. She also had a light rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light blue apron-skirt, under which she wore purple shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha Forehead protector, along with a pair of purple sandals, blue stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, blue bracelet on her left wrist. Like her sister Rin, while on missions, Rina carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing all of her equipment. As an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light blue blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori. As a genin, Rina wore a light blue outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armor, and calf-length purple sandals. Abilities As a chunin, Rina was highly skilled kunoichi as she was able to use high medical ninjutsu during missions. Rina was also knew how to use fairly good amount of Earth and Lighting jutsus. Casually when it was needed Rina would call upon one of her wolf summons. Trivia Rina's favorite food was watermelon, while her least favorite was Tomatoes. Rina's favorite words were Joy (ジョイ, Joi) and Smile (笑顔, Egao) which transfers to ''Be joyful and smile.' Rina wished to fight no one. Rina's hobby was pressing flowers. Rina liked to take long walks with Maito Gai. Rin and Rina are near-identical twins. Rina has Yin release while Rin as Yang Release. Quotes (Introduction) “Hai. My name is Rina Nohara the older twin sister of Rin Nohara. Um my likes are my sister, my friends, collecting flowers, seeing my friends do their complete best for their dreams, and healing people. My dislikes are people who hurt my comrades, fighting, when I can't heal some one, and when my sister and I don't get along. Um hmm.. for the future I guess I like to be a great medic like Tsunade Senju and become her apprentice while I protect my friends, and village with my life.” (About her team) “My team is my family. Were not related by blood, but we all treat each other like a dysfunctional family. I wouldn't have it any other way!” (To Rin) “Love can be such a fickle thing. Here one moment and gone the next.” (To Minato) “My nindo sensei? My Nindo is to protect my precious people and my home until my last breath.” (To Kushina) “Wow you have such pretty hair! I wish my hair was as vibrant as yours!” (To Kushina) “You make such amazing food Kushin-nee-chan! I'm glad for that considering Minato-sensei can't cook for his life!” (To Kakashi) “I do it because Obito unlike you is sweet and kind. I also believe he will be a great ninja. Now leave me alone.” (To Kakashi and Obito) “Come on guys please try not to argue today. After all we are comrades and teammates.” (To Kakashi) “Kakashi sometimes I can handle you and considered you a friend but at other times you can be a right jerk. You made my beloved sister cry and for that I hate you!” (Kakashi) “Kakashi don't be so stupid. I really don't hate you at all. I just spoke out in anger. In truth I care for you. As friend, and as a comrade. I trust you.” (To Kakashi) “Obito is right Kakashi! Your father was a hero and those who abandon their comrades are scum! I am going to save my sister!” (To Obito) “Do your best Obito! Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world!” (To Obito) “Of course I believe in you, Obito!” (To Obito) “Obito, it's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking out for you.” (To Obito) “Don't cry Obi-chan. You did so well, I'm proud. Besides all great ninjas get injuries. Please remember that.” (Last words) "S-sorry." Gallery Rina giving Obito the promise to always be there..jpg|Rina giving Obito the promise to always be there. Rina Introducing herself..jpg|Rina Introducing herself. Kushina hugging Rina after complmented her hair..jpg|Kushina hugging Rina after complmented her hair. Rina pulling Obito along..jpg|Rina pulling Obito along. Rina wondering why Obito and Kakashi look like Gai..jpg|Rina wondering why Obito and Kakashi look like Gai. Notes This story is still in current writing, so changes are due to be made as the story progresses on. Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Characters